Elevators
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Dave Strider is a twenty-one old man who suddenly meets his best friend from high school again.What happens when he's stuck with him in a broken elevator? Quick drabble. Rated M. Contains buttsex, yaoi and slight cussing. I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. Drabble, I guess? Contains buttsex, yaoi and slight cussing.

* * *

"Wait up!"

A blonde man shoved himself in the elevator which is empty except for another man, who is probably around his age. Oh well. He just wants to end this day without any problems - and his plans were crashed as the elevator stopped itself on its own. "What the fuck?" He cries out, sighing hard and looks at the other man, who just leaned against the cold wall. "So, you're cussing because of a broken elevator? How nice." This man speaks to him, the coolkid. Apparently, he wouldn't even dare but his voice is so fucking familiar, so.. Wait a moment. Could that be..?

"What is your name?" He asks him lamely, leaning against the opposite wall so that they're facing themselves.

"John Egbert. And yours is?" The man grins widely, showing his buck teeth. He knew it!

"Dave. Dave Strider." He whispers, then staring up and after a while his eyes are burning so he decides to stare down, then into his face.

"Wait, I know you." John smiles at him, scratching his cheek with one of his long fingers. "You were my best friend back in high school."

"Yeah, no fucking shit. It's good to see you again, man." Dave tilts his head and smiles as well, then he turns the smile into a smirk instead. _Strider's don't smile._

"Same here." The raven haired boy responds, then he asks, "What were you doing all the time?"

"Band, music, CD's, prices and breakdown." He said in a breath, listing up all the things he did in the past 2 years. "Now, that I'm twenty-one, I can live my life without any fucking regrets."

John laughs. "Oh well, at least it went good for you, except the breakdown. That's somehow.. sad, isn't it? Having a breakdown and then you can't be able to continue to work.. I know how this is."

"Yeah. Do you even have siblings? Can't remember." He shrugs a bit, breathing a bit.

"I have a half-sister, Jade. And an older brother, Jake. We are the JJJ-Team. The Mysterious JJJ's." He grins, then tilting his head at you. "What about you?"

"I have a brother, Dirk. And a sister, Rose." Dave still breathes- _why in the hell is it so hot_? But he chuckles instead because of his response. "The Mysterious JJJ's, huh.."

"Well, yeah! John, Jade and Jake. Everyone in our family has at least one J in their names." He smiles again, then lifting his shirt a bit. Could he actually feel it too? "Uhm, don't you think it's getting hot?"

"Yeah, sorta." He breathes once again, then their eyes met and suddenly they are kissing eachother so wild that they have to take at least a lot of small breaks during the long and heated up kiss. "Hah.. you'll never believe me.. how long I wanted to do that with you.." John breathes against his lips, then he kisses him again, lingerly. Dave pushes him against the wall, while John wraps his legs around him, still kissing him passionately. The blonde male slowly opens his trousers, pulling the zipper down and exposes his twitching, throbbing length. John sneaks his hands down to his jeans and does the same like Dave did before. They were literally sucking eachother off with the kiss and it was too hard to break it, but as Dave steps away a bit and turns him around, his finger found its way into his butthole, pushing it in and out. John moans out in surprise, panting hard as Dave rolls his finger around and continues pushing his finger in and out, then he slowly spreads his legs and pulls the finger out. While blowing kisses on his neck, he pulls it in whole and thrusts him against the wall. John let out a small, loud moan while gripping Dave's arms which are against the wall. Another thrust from him caused the raven-haired boy to moan louder and while the elevator moved itself again, he thrusts a few times and then they both came, followed from a loud, long moan.

He slowly pulls his cock out, then he grabs his trousers and pulls them up while John did the same and as they postioned themselves in front of the elevator door, Dave grabs his hand gently and puts something in it before he pulls away, then leaving the elevator. John steps out, then looking inside his hand. It was a piece of paper. Out of curiousity, he opens it and smiles widely.

_"I want to meet you again. Call me. 432-876-555. xo Dave"_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, you can use an elevator for that too. ;) I wrote this in work, so sorry if there are any mistakes!


End file.
